Unknown Title
by TVMonkeyz
Summary: Let's get straight to the point. I am one messed up teenager. I.. kiled my brother. I have a drunk mother and the even though i am human, the voluturi wants me. But, Seth loves me and that's all that matters. I am Jamie and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

I am sorry about the name of the story, "Un-Titled." If anybody has any ideas about the title, please say it in the review.

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.

Jamie's Pov

I leaned my head against the cold window and watched the scenery turn eerily green. I felt a hand on shoulder, but I ignored it. Instead, I blasted my ipod. This was how I dealt, ever since the accident. It was my version of mental help since my mom couldn't afford a psychiatrist. I felt the earplugs tugged out of my ear.

"Honey, you can't ignore me forever. It is not your fault about Jo-," Mom began.

I took a deep breath and put on a good front, "No Mom, I am over it. Your right, it is not my fault that Johnny died. But, I don't want to dwell on the past. That's why were moving to La Push, isn't it? A new beginning?" I asked.

"Good you understand, finally," Mom whispered. Then she started laughing randomly. But, that is what an alcoholic does right, become insane?

I looked back at the empty back seat and a single tear ran down my face. I knew I could fool my mother easily. She wouldn't pry into my emotions. She barely cared; she just didn't want me to make her look bad when we meet new people.

Deep down, though, I could never forgive myself. It was all my fault Johnny is… dead. I remember the night perfectly.

***FLASHBACK***

_ Johnny and his drunk friends just walked in the door. I looked at him and scowled._

_ "What's up your butt?" he asked._

_ "Your drunk," I stated._

_ "Yeah. It's-s-s great," he grabbed my shoulders. "You feel numb. I feel so light, like I don't have a worry in the world."_

_ "C'mon Johnny, go to bed. I need your help for Mom," I persisted._

_ "NO!" Johnny screamed. His drunk friends snickered. "I am only thirteen. I shouldn't have to be responsible for a thirty-two year old woman. It's not my fault Dad didn't love us. I hate him, I hate him for everything."_

_ I slapped him hard. "Don't ever say that about Dad. He loved us, he got shot."_

_ "Yeah, well Mom didn't handle it well. I shouldn't need to feel like the adult. I AM ONLY THIRTEEN!" he shrieked. _

_ "That's exactly why you shouldn't be drunk," I said._

_ "Oh, stop it," Johnny said. "You are killing the buzz. You should drink too. You'd feel so much better."_

_ I snapped, "You know what get out of the house. I don't need this extra stress. Come back when you are sober."_

_ He left to his room, and I was relieved. He has come to he senses. His friends were actually two kids. A boy and a girl, both very pale with brown eyes. They left quickly. _

_ Johnny came back with his bag full of things. _

_ "Where are you going?" I asked._

_ "I'm leaving and I aint ever coming back. I am never gonna be sober," he said. "Bye."_

_ I wasn't worried, though. Johnny had run away before. He had come back the next morning crying and I'd make him tea. The next morning though, the police came. Johnny was shot at a drug deal. I didn't realize how deep he was in and I pratically threw him out to die. I was a monster._

_*** End of flashback***_

"Okay here we are," Mom said. "Can you go shopping for food? Thanks here's ten dollars. Bye."

I got out of the car and Mom drove away. She just dropped my off at the house. I didn't even know where it was. Oh well, a perfect way to know my surroundings. I started walking toward the next house over for directions. The mailbox read "The Clearwaters." I went to ring the doorbell. A middle age woman answered the door.

"Oh, hello," she said politely.

"Hello. My name is Jamie and I just moved in next door. I was wondering where the grocery store is," I said sweetly.

"Oh, you must be a Lyman," she said. I cringed at the last name. It is my Mom's and I don't want to be anything like her. "It is pretty confusing walk. I will get my son to walk you. SETH! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE AND WALK OUR NEIGHBOR TO THE GROCERY STORE!"

A boy who was around my age, fourteen, came down the steps. "Mom, what is it? Jake and I and I are going cliff-," he started. He looked at me with deep brown eyes and his eyes sparkled. He was tall and gangly. He was russet and beautiful. I looked away with my boring hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get to the grocery store," I whispered.

"No, it is fine. Jake can wait," he said.

"You kids have fun," said.

Seth walked next to me and for awhile I was quiet. But, then the wind picked up and my silky black hair kept getting in my face. I put it up, but my elbow knocked his chest.

"Oh god, I am so clumsy," I apologized.

"It's fine," he said. But, he kept my gaze. We stopped at the store. "Here it is."

He walked me inside and I quickly gathered everything we should need. But, everything cost $30.

"Crap," I said.

"What?" Seth said looking alarmed.

"I don't have enough money for everything," I sighed, embarrassed.

"Oh, that's it?" Seth laughed. He handed me a twenty dollar bill.

"Oh no. I couldn't take this," I said.

Seth leaned in, "It's okay. I know you will repay me… someway." He winked and I laughed.

I bought everything and Seth walked me home.

"Bye," I said.

"Goodbye. I will see you soon. If not when school starts next week," Seth smiled.

"Okay."

Seth left and I closed the door and fell back on it. Seth was so cute and kind and well perfect. But I told myself to calm down. Everyone I love gets hurt. I couldn't do that to Seth.

R&R?


	2. Lockdown

Thanks BreeTanner308 for reviewing!

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.

_Dear Journal,_

_ Yesterday I met a really cute kid named Seth. He was amazing and I am pretty sure he liked me. All he did was walk me to the grocery store, but the time I was with him, I forgot all about my crappy life. I forgot about all my horrible loved ones. But, there's the problem. I feel like if I love him, he will end up like one of those horrible loved ones. Then, there will be absolutely no one who can make my pain go away. I would rather know someone can make my pain go away existed, then him be gone forever. That brings me to my final decision: I am going to try my hardest to stay away from Seth. But what it comes down to is my self control. And we both know I don't have any. I got to go Journal. I will talk to you soon._

_ ~ Jamie_

Jamie Pov

Tomorrow is the first day of school. I can barely believe that I have been in La Push for almost a week. I haven't made any friends and Mom has been gone since last Wednesday. I don't really mind though. I can use my days as I like without doing her errands. I have seen Seth so many times, its like the universe enjoys my pain.

I saw him the other day at the First Beach. He was just sitting there staring into the ocean. He looked like he was in deep thought. He was scrunching his eyes and he had a smirk on his face. When he saw me approaching, his eyes got huge and he got a huge sloppy smile on his face. He motioned for me to come over. I turned around and ran away. I felt like I was being stabbed in the heart a million times. I wish I could explain everything to him, but I just can't. He might not like me anymore. Oh well.

********NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL*******

"BEEP!" I shot up from bed and pushed down my alarm clock. Today was the first day of school; the first day of high school. And I am the new kid, lucky me. Cliques have already been made, I will just be the outcast. Its not that different from my role from my middle school, but I had friends back then. Now I don't. I quickly put on an Aeropostale striped sweater and dark jeans. I pulled my hair up in a bun and brush my teeth. I grabbed an apple, my bag, and house keys. I walked down the drive way and followed all the kids to the school.

I finally reached the high school's parking lot. Huge arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I screamed.

"Relax. It's just me Seth. I want you to meet my friends," he said.

I turned around to see his huge dopey eyes and killer smile.

"I'm sorry. I have to go get my schedule," I said.

His expression fell, "So you are avoiding me."

"Excuse me?"

"You went to the school yesterday to get you schedule."

"Are you following me?"

"I.. ummm.. yes?" he stuttered.

A huge hand came down on Seth's shoulders and I looked up to see an almost exact copy of Seth, except taller.

"Don't worry about Seth. He is harmless. He only follows girls he likes," the boy smiled. "I am Jake."

"Hello," I said politely. "I'm Jamie, but I really have to leave. Seth, I'm so sorry."

I ran away from the two boys. On my way to the building, boys whistled and hollered. But, they stopped when they heard a low growl. I fastened my pace. I could not hurt Seth.

*********8th period********

"And so class, that is why photosynthesis is different from respiration," Mr. Glassmoker recited from the text book.

I absolutely hate biology. The only thing that made it fun was watching the girls flirt with Seth and find him just staring at me. I smiled to my self. Then, I scolded myself. I couldn't have him. I raised my hand.

"Yes Ms. Lyman," Mr. Glassmoker said.

"May I go to the restroom?" I asked.

He nodded and continued with his lesson. I left the room and headed to the restroom. Then, I realized, I didn't know where it was. I tried to find my way back, but I was lost. That's when I heard it; three short beeps.

A lockdown.

Maybe it is a drill?

"This is not a drill, this is not a drill," the loudspeaker said.

I was lost in a school with a killer on the loose. I ran to the closest room and walked in… it was the boy's locker room. I squished myself in a locker and prayed no one would find me. I heard screaming and crying and gun shots. Then, everything stopped. The loudspeaker came on.

"Hello to the survivors of this disaster. If you give us Jamie Lyman, we will leave peacefully. If not, everyone in this town will die. You have twenty minutes. Good luck," the loudspeaker said.

This was all my fault. Who ever attacked the school wanted me and only me. I had to give myself in. what was on life versus a whole towns?

I squished myself out of the locker and walked down the eerily empty hallway. Then I saw a shadow. I approached it and it was Mr. Glassmoker.

He was all banged up. He had a cut in his forehead, bruises all over and bloodshot eyes. He saw me and took something out of his arms. It was a gag and a rope. Oh my god.

"I am so sorry Jamie. But I have a family here, I cant let you live when so many others will die," he whispered.

I swallowed. "I know. It's okay."

He slowly tied me together and put the gag in my mouth. He then dragged me on the floor. I was crying to myself. My life was over. I could never tell Seth how I felt. Mr. Glassmoker stopped. I saw a figure approaching us. I closed my eyes. I felt Mr. Glassmoker being hit and falling to the floor. I felt warm hands on me

"You stupid girl. Trying to get yourself caught. I need you, you cant leave me," the voice said.

"Seth?" I croaked.

He grabbed me in a bear hug and I felt tears.

"I thought you were gone, Jamie. I need you, please don't ever leave me," he gasped.

"I need you too," I whispered.

"I am getting you out of here," he whispered.

Then, everything went black.

Love, hate? R&R


End file.
